In a typical, conventional authentication system, a private key encrypts a message (the encrypted message is known as a digital signature) such that anyone having a public key (a published key) may decrypt the message. Digital signatures can be used to sign electronic documents and to ensure their integrity. That is, certificates may be provided, for example, by a login server (a trusted authority). These certificates which are digital signed by the login server provide security credentials for each user on the network. The security credentials are based on the requesting device and its user. The login server, generally knows the password of the user and issues the certificate to the device the user is logged into based on verification of the password of the user.